User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 1)
Hey! Here's another episode of Reo's Ideas! Now since this is a whole franchise that I'm covering, I'm splitting it into two parts. Part 1 will focus on the first 4 instalments of Neal 12. Neal 12 Neal Darkstone is a boy who grew up without a father. His dad died in a car crash when Neal was only 4. The city he lives in is basically controlled by a criminal empire. Upon receiving the Omnitrix (While writing this I realised I never figured out how he got in) Neal attempts to make the life in the city better, by taking down the criminals. Season 1 of this series focuses on Neal taking down the leader of the empire and finding out that it was previously run by his father and his grandfather before that. Season 2 introduces a new villain, an alien warlord named Kharos, and the previous leader of the criminal empire was his spy on Earth. Left without any contact on Earth, Kharos sends bounty hunters to Earth to find out what happened. The bounty hunters capture Neal and bring him to Kharos. Upon finding out who Neal is (Son of a Darkstone), he makes Neal his new spy on Earth, but Neal manages to trick Kharos and ends up convincing him to cut all ties to Earth. A Season 3 was originally planned, but upon writing this, I realised that Season 2 and 3 can be merged. Neal 12: Alien Universe Using his connections with his friend's Liam's uncle, Neal together with friends goes off to explore the universe. It's just Neal, Liam and Alice. Jerome, Neal's little brother makes a few appearances in episodes taking place on Earth. This series is a little less developed, but it focuses on showing how things work in the universe as well as established Neal Darkstone as a known person in the universe. The series also makes all 4 characters more involved with alien affairs, which impacts their futures greatly. Neal and Co. would face off against classic Ben 10 villains like Vilgax, maybe Aggregor, Kkrab, Tetrax would also play a role in this. I think you get the general idea. Neal 12: Tournament of Heroes Now, this is something that I got the idea for from TMNT, the 2008 series I think. I never figured out if this would just be one large season with like 40 episodes, or 2, maybe 3 seasons. It's a tournament, where the most powerful and well-known heroes and villains of the universe fight it out. They are paired into 1v1 matches and fight it out until one of the surrenders. Originally I wasn't going to allow death, but I think now it could actually pass, adding more suspense to the show. Both neal and Liam enter this tournament. While Neal starts off very well and tackles a lot of his opponents with ease, Liam is not doing so well. He barely keeps up and is staying in the tournament by a thread. This leads to a bit of hate between the two friends. Things get even worse when the duo finds out that the tournament is rigged. The two attempt to fix this and or expose it, but both are eliminated before they can. Through unknown means, Neal manages to get back into the tournament (SOmething along the lines of another contestant dropping out due to health problems or something). neal eventually wins the tournament against all odds and exposes the truth behind everything. Liam isn't all that satisfied with Neal's actions, saying that Neal himself cheated. The friends split apart with Neal going solo. Neal 12: Solo Hero Neal now all alone sets out to travel the universe. a recurring thing in this series is Jerome's messages to Neal via hologram. Now, this is the 2nd and final hole in the franchise. I never figured out who Neal befriends. It's probably a lot of new characters, a lot of which are thieves and crooks. Neal's philosophy is equality, so he often plays Robin Hood and steals from the rich. This gets him in trouble with the Plumbers, who now recognise him as a criminal and not as one of their own. This series transitions Neal from a hero into a sort of Anti-Hero. While he has good intentions, the way he does it isn't always the best. Upon the end of the series, Neal realises he is considered a criminal and starts acting like it, but this soon backlashes and Neal is arrested and imprisoned in the Incarceon. That's how the series ends. I know I left a lot out, but it was never truly developed, The next 4 instalments are a lot more planned out. Realisation Due to how stretched out this series is, I do not even want to start working on Series 1. However, I have reimagined the story without the Ben 10 influence and maybe, just maybe I shall write that one day on Wattpad. That is on my actual writing list. While a modified, short version, that could be extracted from the middle might appear on BTFF one day, the franchise as a whole will not. However, concepts and characters might appear in other series as easter eggs. Feedback What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Amazing Good It's O.K. Meh It Sucks What the hell did I just read? Episode Guide Previous: '' User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Brothers of the Sword'' Next: ''User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Project C'' ~Reo~ 20:57, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Reo 54